


everything has changed

by sangriawine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Motel Kiss, but i cant write smut so no actual sex, daisy is a hunter, daisy makes dean nervous, dean and daisy, deandaisy, delena motel kiss inspired, delena was the blueprint, implied smut i guess, sam and daisy are besties, she's still inhuman, so instead of telling her he pushes it down and acts like a bit of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangriawine/pseuds/sangriawine
Summary: Daisy constantly flirts with Dean. Dean can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Sam Winchester, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The hunters made their way back to the motel, duffel bags slamming onto the ground. Sam was sick with the flu and sent his friend on the hunt with Dean, much to his dismay. It's not that he hated Daisy; it was actually the opposite. She was a marvel. Too good at her job. Their job. Dean didn't know how to act around her. She was always cracking jokes and flirting with him. Daisy made him feel like a teenage boy on Christmas morning, his heart pounding so loud he was surprised she couldn't hear it.

The inhuman turned towards her best friends brother and smirked, "I'm gonna shower before bed. Wash the blood off my face. Wanna join me?"

Dean had to use all his strength to not choke on his own tongue, instead replying with, "Hard pass on that, sweetheart."

Daisy pouted, "Your loss." And with that, she grabbed her duffel, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, flopping onto his bed and turning on the tv. Fifteen minutes passed and Daisy emerged from the bathroom, wearing a cropped white shirt with a daisy on it and white pajama shorts. Her hair was wet, tiny droplets of water falling onto her clothes. She threw her dirty clothes in her bag and sat down on her bed across from Dean, brushing her hair. The older hunter watched as her chest bounced when she sat down, water droplets now all over her shirt and neck. _Jesus_. He shifted in his spot and sighed, he needed to get away from her. Dean quickly got up off his bed and made his way towards the door, "Alright well, I'm gonna go...get something from the vending machine. I'll be back."

The younger girl furrowed her eyebrows, opening her mouth to speak, "Okay. Can you bring me back some Doritos?" But Dean was already gone. She let out a huff and crossed her legs on the bed, opening her phone to text Dean.

Daisy: U ok? _Read at 8:57pm_

Daisy: Dean I know you're reading these _Read at 8:59pm_

Daisy: Fine, be that way _Read at 9:01pm_

It was now 9:23 and Daisy was getting a little annoyed. She got up and put on her slippers, (they were fuzzy and had daisies all over them; a gift from Sam) slipping a thin cardigan on before making her way towards the only vending machine at the motel. Her slippers dragged behind her, making an annoying noise that Dean knew was unmistakably her. He rolled his eyes, how could she possibly be a vigilante? How could the woman before him be the same woman who constantly flirts with him and makes him harder than a rock with nothing but a glance? He chuckled lightly, "Nice slippers."

"Thanks. They were a gift from Sam."

Dean replied, "I know."

Daisy stepped towards the older hunter, "I'm sorry about the shower comment. You always laughed or ignored me when I'd flirt with you so I didn't think it'd be a problem."

He laughed, "That's not why I'm out here."

"Then why are you out here?" Daisy asked. 

Dean sighed. "No reason. Just wanted a snack."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk back to their room, "Fine, don't tell me."

Dean took one stride towards her, muttering, "God, you're so clueless."

Daisy turned her head to speak but was cut off, "Cluele-Oh!" 

_Dean Winchester was kissing her. She was kissing Dean Winchester._

Daisy melted into the kiss, her hands gripping his jacket to pull him closer. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours before Dean broke it, her face in his hands. Her brown eyes fluttered open to meet his green ones. 

"Please say something." Dean practically begged.

She gathered her thoughts before speaking, "Well it fucking took you long enough. I thought all my flirting was gonna amount to nothing."

Deans face twisted in surprise, "Wait. You mean you flirted with me cause you wanted this to happen?"

"Yep."

"I thought you were just trying to gross Sam out."

"Well, that too. I didn't think you were ever gonna do it." Daisy smiled.

"Well how can I not when you come out of the shower looking like you do?"

The younger girl laughed, "What? This old thing? I've had these pajamas forever. I definitely didn't buy them _just_ for our hunting trip."

Dean stepped back, "Wow! Really? That's just cruel."

"Hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." They both laughed and Daisy started to walk back to the hotel room, "Besides, I actually only wear a t-shirt and underwear to bed."

Dean followed her faster after that.


End file.
